Elven Enchanted: All Night Long
by K. A. Slate
Summary: Book II of the E E Series. Ellen is an elf witch, trying to live in a story where she's not meant to be. Now her true love, Lex, has accepted her love and they romance in secrecy. Summer's ending and the lovers only have a few days left before Ellen goes back to school. Will the all-night-long party in Metropolis expose their secret? Rated M for Sex, Language and Adult Theme


Chapter 1: All Business Hours Long

Trying to concentrate on the reports he had to review, Lex found himself distracted by the beams of light shining through the green banker's shade on his lamp. The color of the glass and the gold of the stand was the exact shade of Ellen's eyes when she's about to...

"Ahh!" Lex shut down his laptop and headed for the garage and his Porsche, knowing that there was no way he was going to get any work done. Not once he'd started thinking about the elven beauty, whom he hadn't seen in three days thanks to meetings and work on the farm; Ellen, who at that very moment was at the Talon with the friends she'd been neglecting lately.

A cappuccino was just what he needed.

"I have so many ideas for the Torch!" Chloe Sullivan exclaimed. She was stirring her drink with one hand and flipping through the notes she'd taken during her internship at the Daily Planet with the other. It had ended the Friday before, and between traveling back to Smallville and unpacking her things, this was the first she'd seen of Ellen or Pete.

"Mr. White, the editor, was a total pain in the ass the way he rode us, but he's really good at what he does, and he gave me some tips on ways to punch up my writing."

She took a drink of her iced latte and grinned, looking at her three companions. "So, we've heard about Pete's trip to California and my summer in Metropolis; what about you guys, Clark?"

He shrugged, twirling the thin wooden stir-stick between his fingers before dropping it back into his empty glass. "What do you think?" Clark rolled his eyes heavenward but grinned. "I helped Dad around the farm, delivered stuff, but hey, don't feel bad; I'm sure I was having more fun than either of you did."

"Poor Clark," Pete laughed, shaking his head. "You're telling me you didn't do one thing that was fun all summer?"

"Basically."

"What about you Ellen?" Chloe asked.

She smiled, "Helped with the farm, experimented with the culinary arts," _Aka made potions. _"And I took up jewelry making." She bent down and pulled out a brown paper bag from her straw purse. "Chloe, this is for you." She reached in and pulled out a blue pendant.

"This is Blue Agate; the color naturally gives a peace of mind. It represents spirituality, & religion. It indicates sensitivity, truth, healing, hope, friendship, physical protection, creativity, patience, wisdom, peace, loyalty. It assists with sleep. Represents inner light and guidance." She grinned at Chloe's expression to the long list. "And that's just for the color. The shape of the nautical star the stone layers make is a symbol for protection, guidance, affection, and love. And the stone itself has numerous properties but I won't go into that because the list is kind of long."

Chloe's mouth hung open like a fish, she closed it opened it and then finally looked down at the beautiful blue stone. It was cut into a perfect circle; the white center layers formed a star in the heart of the disc. Silver vine-like swirls of silver wrapped around the edges to hold the jewel in place, and let the pendant hand on a silver chain.

Ellen giggled at her awe struck expression and then turned to Pete. "Pete, this one's yours." She held up a leather strap with stones hanging from it in a harness of silver metal. There were three stones, one was dark green and larger than there other two and acted as a bed for the other stones as they rested in the harness that wrapped around the largest stone.

"It's made with the stones for prosperity. That is genuine jade, aventurine, and black tourmaline, in the silver. They are known to improve your chances with many matters of life." She described as she placed in his hand.

Pete looked at the manly necklace and thought over her words. _Prosperity, huh? _He slipped it on. "How do I look?" He asked with a grin.

Ellen returned the grin and applauded. "Very you." She looked at Clark who was sitting there pouting a bit, to which she laughed. "And Clark, don't think I forgot about you." She handed him a pendant made of two kinds of metal.

"It's an Anguistralobe Necklace. It's a replica astrolabe. An 18th-century version was used to measure the "path of destiny" between heavenly bodies." She fingered the switched making the discs rotated. "See it has parts that adjust to chart the sky. Its core is made with lead; pewter and brass coat it for a polished look. And if you look on the back, there is a craving of the tree of life, the symbol for immortality." She knew when making this that it would be perfect for Clark. Destiny and astronomy in one manly piece of jewelry.

Clark was speechless. This pendant was so well made it looked professional. Ellen had succeeded capturing everything about him into one necklace; the lead, for protection against meteor rocks; the astral chart reader, and the fact that its symbolism was a compass of one's destiny really his home. The tree of life on the back almost tears to his eyes. "Thank you, Ellen." He whispered.

Ellen smiled and helped him with the clasp; she then gave him a hug. "I love you Clark. You're like the brother I've always wanted." she whispered in his ear. When she pulled back she picked up the brown sack. "Excuse me guys I gotta give Lana hers." As much as she didn't like the frivolous human girl she didn't want to be rude.

"Hey, Lana?"

The doe-eyed brunette turned when hearing her name called. "Oh hey, Ellen, is there something you need?"

Ellen shook her head. "I just came to give you this." She reached into the bag and pulled out a pink crystal pendant. "I was making them and thought you would like one as well." she didn't bother explaining the appropriate properties of the stone that hung in a spiral of silver twine. _Maybe you'll stop wearing that cursed meteor rock memento of your parent's death, and stop hurting Clark for a change. _Ellen thought with disdain.

Lana's large brown eyes widened. "Oh it's beautiful! Thank you!" She almost squealed and accepted the necklace, immediately putting it on.

Ellen nodded with a strained smile and went back to her seat before the pretty princess could hug her. She slipped into her seat. "Anyways, along with working on those, I hung out at..." The door of the Talon swung open, and Ellen turned to look toward it, breaking into a huge smile when she saw who came in. "...Lex's," she finished.

Lex spotted Ellen the moment he stepped through the door, and he forced himself not to pounce on her. God, she looked good. He slid into the booth beside Ellen, ending up pressed against her-because of the tight space, of course. Under cover of the table, his hand gripped Ellen's thigh, but he restrained himself from anything further.

"What can I get you, Lex?" Lana appeared beside them almost instantly, and Lex ordered his usual cappuccino, wishing that Ellen were on the menu.

"Did you enjoy your sojourn in Metropolis, Chloe?" he asked, feigning an interest since she was Clark's friend.

Ellen froze, her smile plastered on her face, and Chloe looked at her strangely before answering Lex. "Yes, I learned a lot and got to see places I hadn't been to in years. You must miss it; it's a big change from there to here."

"Oh, Smallville has its benefits," Lex replied, a seraphic smile on his lips as his fingers crept a little higher on Ellen's leg before he gave his girlfriend a quick squeeze and brought his hand up to rest on the table.

Lana brought Lex's coffee. "I don't see how you can say that. There's _nothing_ to do here, especially with Whitney gone, and so much in Metropolis. I'd love to be able to go dancing at a club whenever I wanted." She sighed at that before moving off to another table to check on some customers.

Lex looked toward the ceiling, exasperated by the fact that Lana seemed to think that if her boyfriend wasn't in town; her life was over, oblivious to how it might make Clark feel.

"I don't know..." Clark's voice trailed off when his eyes followed Lana making her rounds. He snapped out of his trance and tried again. "I don't think I'd want to live somewhere that people would just as soon mug you as look at you. What's the point of being able to go out if you're too scared to do it?"

Pete scoffed, shaking his head. "Man, Clark, you really need to get off the farm more."

"Well..." Ellen was horrified that her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, silently vowing to get revenge on her sadistic boyfriend when they were alone. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Well, it's been a while since I've been to Metropolis... I'm starting to miss the city." Her mind immediately thought of Zoe and her eight year old daughter Marty. Her mind instantly went to how the single mother and she met.

"The only problem with clubs for us," Chloe chimed in, "is that we're too young to get into them. Believe me, I've tried."

While spending an evening with a group of teenagers wasn't Lex's preferred activity, if it got him time with Ellen, he'd take it. "Well, if you really want..."

"Oh, Lex, would you?" Chloe immediately jumped on the offer before he had a chance to think better of it. "It would be so much fun."

"Sure," he shrugged. "But since I don't want to be arrested for kidnapping, I'm going to insist you get your parents' permission to go to Metropolis for the night and stay over at my apartment... though I wouldn't really suggest telling them _where_ we plan to go once there."

While the others were all thanking Lex and plotting ways to get their folks' permission, Ellen looked over at him, eyebrows raised; a night away from the Kent farm, with Lex. Well, with Clark and their friends too if you were technical about it, but they had to sleep sometime, right?

"When are you talking about going?" she asked, trying to be the calm voice of reason, though it wasn't working well because her brain was singing 'A night with Lex, a night with Lex.'

"School starts in two weeks, so it has to be before then," Chloe piped up.

"And football practice starts before that," Pete added.

"Well, it's Wednesday now, so how about this Friday? That gives you time to okay it with your families, and then we can enjoy a Friday night Metropolis-style," Lex suggested, and Ellen in his bed for the whole night. He could hardly wait.

"You can all stay at my place," Lex said easily. "I have several guestrooms, so you can each have your own room." No way did he want Ellen caught in a late night chat session with Pete.

"Thanks, Lex. I'll get to work on my dad when I get home!" Chloe eyed Ellen, who was still looking at Lex. "Think the Kents will let you go?"

"Well I won't know till I ask, but since I'm only a guest I'm sure it'll be fine." she replied, giving a shrug and trying not to squirm because Lex had rested his hand under the table again-supposedly in his own lap but in reality on Ellen's thigh again. "I know we talked about going to a movie, guys, but I'd better start asking now if I want to wear Mr. Kent down if he's going both Clark and I go; mind if I pass?"

"No problem." Pete smiled, but it grew thinner when he looked at Lex. He hated what the man's father had done to his family, which meant he usually didn't have anything good to say about Lex, but a guy couldn't look a gift trip in the mouth.

Lex returned Pete's stare blandly, willing to make allowances for Ellen's sake. Besides, Ellen would be leaving with him, and he was sure they would manage some time for themselves before he had to be home. At least the length of a movie, to be precise. Finishing his coffee, he nodded to Pete and Chloe as he stood up.

"Want a lift?" he offered Ellen, standing where he would block the other two's view of Ellen's lap as he stood up.

"Sure, if it's not a problem." Ellen practically leaped to her feet, avoiding falling over them only by slamming her hand down on the tabletop so hard the cups rattled.

Chloe looked over at Pete, confused. Ellen had been really up for seeing _The Saint_ a little while ago, and now she was ready to run home. "Okay, I'll give you a call in the morning, and we can see if it's a go."

"Will do. See ya!" Keeping himself half-behind Lex, Ellen waved to both of them and Lana before hurrying out the door.

Frowning, Chloe took a sip of her drink. "Did Ellen seem a little weird to you, Pete?" she asked.

"No more than usual," he answered, draining his glass. "If we want to get to the mega-plex, we'd better get out of here."

"Yeah," she answered, seeming distracted as they gathered their things to leave. "What do you think Clark?"

Clark didn't say anything.


End file.
